This invention relates to transmission systems for vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to a freewheel flywheel transmission system which includes a plurality of freewheeling flywheels and sprocket wheels or gears or both, for increasing power and performance while conserving energy.
The use of a freewheel flywheel in a transmission system to store and later release kinetic rotational energy to a wheel of a vehicle is known in the art; see, for example, my earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,569, issued Oct. 12, 1982. However, heavy vehicles and equipment require more kinetic rotational energy from the freewheel flywheel transmission than lighter vehicles such as bicycles. Such earlier systems are thus impractical for heavy vehicles and equipment since the flywheel would necessarily be of unacceptably great dimensions and size.